War of the stubborns
by Colonel-Tavingtons-girls
Summary: Col.Tavington captured Maria Talward after killing her family and burning her home. Like many others that he captured, Maria has a firey temper that the Col. is confident he can break, but he soon finds out that it's not as easy as he thought. Plz rr
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any characters from the Patriot. This story is the work of Obssessed-1. It is being re-written with permission from her. **

Colonel Tavington looked around him starting at the burning house, then around the yard where bodies of servants, owners and their children were scattered all over. As the Col. examined his work, he remembered seeing a girl on the porch as he rode towards the property. He suddenly realized that she had disappeared.

"Stop!" the scream caused the Col.'s head to snap to the left.

"Speak of the devil," he said to himself as he watched a girl with medium brown hair and a light blue dress tear down the road, screaming each time an officer almost got hold of her. Tavington turned his horse around and counted slowly to ten. He loved giving his prey a head start.

In her desparation the girl picked up rocks as she ripped down the road and threw them at anyone who persued her.

"Leave me alone!" she hollered.

Tavington kicked his horse into a hard run. She saw him coming and willed herself to move faster.

"Stop! I have the authority to shoot you!"

"Go ahead and try!" She shouted. Tavington sensed some fear in her words. He fired anyway. She fell, rolled once, and was still.

_She deserved it,_ Tavington told himself as he got off his hosre and approached her body. He leaned over her to see for sure if she was dead. She was very much alive. In fact, he completely missed her. Her eyes snapped open and she aimed a good kick at him. On seeing where she was aiming, Tavington dodged out of the way. He glared.

"How dare you," he said. He reached down and grabbed her.

"No!" she shouted," Leave me alone! Let me go!"

He swung her onto his horse and got on behind her. In her struggling she elbowed him hard in the stomache. He grunted from the slight pain.

"Damn it."

Tavington pulled out a length of rope and with lightening speed tied her hands in front of her.

The girl was almost hysterical as she struggled harder against him. He pulled out his pistol and cocked it.

"Now, now," he said," I wouldn't struggle with a loaded gun right behind you. Just relax and enjoy the ride. Try to escape again and I will shoot, and this time I won't miss."

"That will be the day," the girl said. Tavington squeezed her waist, causing her to gasp.

"That's what I thought," he said. He kicked his horse into a run and headed back towards Ft. Carolina with his catch.


	2. Chapter 2

When they reached Ft. Carolina, the Col. dragged the girl inside and into a room where he shut the door and locked it. Her crying and hurt feelings had turned into crankiness and anger during the trip.

"Sit down," Tavington commanded.

"No," she replied.

Tavington pulled out his pistol and aimed it at her," Sit down."

She glared at him through tear streaked eyes, but obeyed. He paced around her, taking in her hair, face, clothing, and other features.

"What is your name?"

"Maria...Talward."

"Why did you attack one of my officers?"

"He attacked first," Maria snapped," Putting his filthy hands on me."

"Did he touch you in an offensive manner?"

"He grabbed my arm and tried to pull me to the Col., whoever that was."

"That would be me, and you had no right to assualt an officer because he grabbed your arm-"

"On the contrary, Col. He came onto my property, trespassed in MY house, killed MY family. I had every right."

"Your family were a bunch of traitors. If anyone deserved what they got it was them."

"SHUT UP!" Maria shouted. Without thinking she tried to strike him, but he caught her wrist and held it.

"I think a night in the encampment prison will cool you off."

"Joy," she muttered, knowing that there was nothing she could do.

"You know stubborness such as yours can be broken."

"What are you going to do, slap me?"

"Acutally," Tavington said as he leaned in to whisper in her ear," I just happen to be a lonely man, and would love to have a beautiful woman in my bed to keep me company."

"You wouldn't," Maria said in a low voice.

Tavington ran a finger suggestively down her cheek,"Try me."


	3. Chapter 3

Tavington went to check on Maria the next morning. She was there, kicking the dirt as she paced back and forth. If she knew Tavington was there, she chose to ignore him.

"Are you ready to try again?" Tavington asked.

"With what," Maria asked," More bed threats?"

Tavington pulled a chain of keys from his belt and unlocked the door. He entered the prison and moved towards Maria slowly as if she were a ferocious lion.

"You have a lot of fire in you, don't you," he said.

"Whatever you say," Maria said absentmindedly. Tavington caught her by the wrist as she turned around.

"If you want to keep your tongue you will cooperate with me," Tavington said," Whether you want to or not."

"I'm quaking with fear let me tell you," Maria said.

Tavington practically threw her from the prison, and pulled her back into the room they were in the previous night. He then grabbed her other wrist and slammed her against the wall.

"I warned you yesterday," he growled," Did you think I was joking?"

He pressed his lips against Maria's. She kicked him as hard as she could. He backed away cursing and gripping his groin.

"That-was-discusting," Maria said.

"Damn-it," Tavington said through gritted teeth.

"Well," said Maria with a smirk," I can see you're busy so I'll just be going."

She had her hand on the door when Tavington finally pulled himself together and threw himself at the door. Maria moved out of the way. Tavington locked the door.

"Sit...down," Tavington said.

"No," Maria said.

Tavington pulled out his pistol," I will not go through this again. SIT DOWN!"

Maria sat down once again, defeated by the gun.

Tavington paced slowly around her.

"I have had enough of you," Tavington said," I don't know where you get the gull to do such things, but I will tell you right now that if you value life, you will back down from your act of 'bravery' and cooperate."

"Meaning," Maria said sarcastically.

"Meaning," said Tavington," that the striking will stop, or you lose your legs and your hands. The sarcastic remarks come to a halt or I promise I will fulfill the threat I made. Understood?"

Maria said nothing.

"I said, understood," Tavington said.

Maria nodded.

"Good," Tavington said," Now, what to do with you."

Maria said nothing.

"Usually we put people like you on servant duty," Tavington said," But I think you are too dangerous to work around others."

_Wow, something to be proud of, _Maria thought.

"Hmm," Tavington said," I'll have to discuss it with the Lord General. For now you will stay in the prison on the ground floor."

Maria sighed," Figures."

"Shut-up," Tavington said. Then under his breath he said," Stubborn child."


	4. Chapter 4

Maria had been laying on her cot for three hours after returning to the prison. She was pretending to be asleep because Colonel Tavington had stayed there to watch her, thinking she was planning something. In all honesty she wasn't planning squat. She just wanted to be left alone. she was too stressed out to even think about planning anything.

"Sir," said a voice behind her," I can take over guard for you if there are other things you need to do."

"The next raid is not for another week and I am fully awake," Tavingtons' voice said," I will keep to this post tonight."

"Yes sir," said the first voice," If you change your mind I will be ready to take over."

The footsteps echoed back to Maria until the soldier exited the building. Behind her, Tavington shifted in his chair.

Maria couldn't stand it anymore. She sat up slowly, acting as if she just woke up. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Tavington watching her. _Quit staring at me, _Maria thought, _I'm not doing anything. _

"Have a bad dream?" Tavington asked in mock pity.

Maria glared at him," No." She would have loved to tell him that she hadn't been sleeping in the first place. She stood up. There was a trunk at the end of her cot. Maria stared at it. That wasn't there when she came in. Maybe she had been sleeping at some point. In Maria's family they all had a habit of falling asleep and waking up without even realizing they slept at all.

Her face fell. Thinking about her family was painful. Thinking about her house was painful. Tavington noticed the look on her face, but didn't say anything to that.

"I have found something for you to do," he said," since you are too violent to be around others, I have decided, with the permission of the Lord General, that you will work by yourself in the gardens."

Maria turned her head completely towards the wall so she could let her tears fall freely. Gardening was her favorite thing to do back home. Her father had extended their land just so Maria could have a whole space for gardening. Any person could look outside on a fine day, and see Maria working in her garden. The weeds were a bother, but she could always manage them. The last time she ever worked in that garden was with her mother, and that was the same day she lost everything in the raid.

"This upsets you," Tavington said.

_How does he know that,_Maria asked herself.

"You know," Tavington said," If I was your mother-"

"Don't you dare talk to me about _my _mother," Maria snapped," Because of you, I have no mother. Because of you, I have no father; I have no siblings;I have nothing."

Tavington stared at her with his mouth slightly open.

"I am not to blame for what happened to your family."

"You were the one leading the raid," Maria said in a dangerously low voice," Don't you know that every bad thing that happens is traced right back to the leader?"

"Don't you dare blame me," Tavington said," I gave orders. I didn't fire any pistols or steal anything from you-"

"Exactly," Maria shouted," You ordered it. You ordered my parents and siblings to be shot; you ordered my things to be taken. I-blame-YOU!"

Tavington jumped out of his chair," And it was a pity that you weren't among those who died."

"I wish I had been," Maria squeaked as fresh tears welled in her eyes," I can't stand sitting here even looking at you. I wish I could have been killed. Then I wouldn't be watching this war and all my friends and neighbors ripped apart. I wish I had died."

She sat back down and sobbed. Tavington stared at her. Words were failing him at the moment.

"Well I stand by what I say," he said," It was not my fault."

"Would you just leave me alone," Maria snapped. She would say no more after that.


	5. Chapter 5

Colonel Tavington decided that he would put the conversation he had with Maria out of his mind.

_She was just trying to make you feel guilty, _his inner voice said.

"It's not going to work," he told himself. Anyone could pull the old 'You-killed-my-family' stunt on him, but he was too 'smart' to fall for it. How could it be his fault that Maria now has no family. It's like Tavington said, he never even shot off a pistol. It was two more days before his next raid, and he couldn't figure out what he should do until then. Maria had already been put to work in the gardens. He watched from where he was as she pulled weeds and threw them aside. A smirk crossed his face and he walked towards the garden. She was muttering a song under her breath.

"Working hard?" Tavington asked.

Maria's singing stopped," What do you want?"

"I was merely taking a stroll and I noticed you over here," Tavington said.

"I've been here all day by your order," Maria said,"Have you already forgotten your own order?"

She got up with a bucket full of soil. She had just finished planting a whole row of rose bushes. It had taken her almost three hours to do.

"You've done a lovely job," Tavington said," especially making that dirt so smooth and even."

"Years of experience," Maria said stiffly.

"It looks good," Tavington said walking around the bushes.

Maria rolled her eyes. He was either sucking up, or he was going to do something very stupid.

"You know," Tavington said," I do hope that you and I will get along with each other sooner or later."

"Me, get along with you?" Maria asked," Not on your life."

Tavington stared at her with that same evil expression. He then kicked one of the bushes so hard that it came out of the ground.

"What are you doing!" Maria shouted. Tavington cotinued to dig up the rose bushes until the entire row Maria worked so hard to plant, were unplanted. When he was done he looked up and stared at Maria. Instead of looking upset, she was smiling.

"Wow," she said. She was now standing so that her breasts were against Tavingtons muscular front," You sure have some guts dont you?"

"What are you going to do about it," Tavington challenged.

There was silence between the two and then-

"BASTARD!"

Maria jumped on him. He fell over from the surprise and the sudden addition of weight on his body. Maria continued to punch and kick every inch of Tavington that wasn't blocked. A servant had run inside to find someone to stop them brawling.

"I worked all day on those bushes," Maria screeched. She picked up an handful a dirt and smothered his face with it.

Tavington was trying to grab her arms to stop her, but they were moving too fast.

"Stop this at once," said a voice somewhere above them.

Tavington saw a hand wrap around Maria's middle, and she was lifted right off him. Now that she was off him, Tavington could see who had hold of her, and his insides froze. It was the Lord General Cornwallis.

"Stop," Cornwallis shouted.

Maria stopped struggling and looked at the Lord General. Tears of rage and frustration slid down her face as she shook from the surprise of what she just did.

"What on earth is going on," he asked as Tavington got to his feet.

"Sir," Maria said," Please. I have spent the whole day trying to plant those rose bushes. I'll never finish them if people like Colonel Tavington are around to kick them up."

Cornwallis looked at Tavington," Did you kick up those rose bushes?"

Tavington nodded slowly.

"Tavington that was very childish of you," Cornwallis said," Why did you do that?"

"She was asking for it sir," Tavington said," She is constantly insulting me. I lost my temper."

Cornwallis still had his arm around Maria's waist. She was still breathing as if she had just run two miles.

"I think you two had better follow me," Cornwallis said. He Took Maria by the wrist and led them inside.


	6. Chapter 6

General Cornwallis took Maria and Tavington up to his quarters. He ordered O'Hara to leave the room, then he shut the door behind him.

"Now,"he said," I don't know what this conflict between the two of you is all about, but I will tell you right now that it needs to stop."

Tavington shot a nasty look at Maria out of the corner of his eye.

"Colonel Tavington you are not to bother miss...," The Lord General didn't know Maria's name.

"Maria," she said sadly.

"Yes miss Maria," Cornwallis continued," You captured her and brought her here, now leave her to us and concentrate more on your own duty."

"Yes sir," Tavington said.

"If your paths should cross-and I don't doubt they will-do not say anything to each other. If you want to say 'hello' or happen to get caught up in a conversation, be nice for goodness sake," Cornwallis said.

"Like he will ever be polite," Maria said," He's the Btucher, and there is nothing _nice_ about him."

"Don't even get me started on you-" Tavington started.

"That is enough," Cornwallis said sharply," This is what I'm talking about. You come within two feet of each other and you start bickering. You are both adults. You need to act like adults."

No one said anything.

"After today I don't want to see you two near each other," Cornwallis said," You will both stay here. Once you have apologized to each other and worked out your issue you may leave."

He got up and went to the door," Maria your new quarters are on the third floor. It's the very last door on the right. Here is your key."

"Thank you sir," Maria said," Does anyone else have a key to that room?"

"I do," Cornwallis said," But I doubt I will ever use it."

He exited without another word.

"I hope you're happy," Tavington muttered.

"Oh I am," Maria said," I beat the hell out of you and the Lord General called you a child. I have never been more satisfied."

"If you would just change your attitude a little," Tavington said.

"I don't have to change anything about myself just to make you happy," Maria snapped.

"You don't have to change for me, but you certainly have to change," Tavington shot back.

"Not I don't," Maria said.

"Do," Tavington said.

"Don't," Maria said.

Tavington made an angry noise," You are so thick."

"You're one to talk _Colonel,"_Maria said.

"Quit mocking me," Tavington growled.

Maria flopped back in her chair. Niether of them seemed to want to cooperate with each other. Tavington was the Butcher and wasn't one to give up so easily. Maria was just as hard headed and would rather run Tavingtons saber throught her stomache then 'kiss and make up' with him.

"So," said Tavington.

"So what," Maria said.

"I believe you owe me an apology," Tavington answered.

Maria laughed and got up.

"You owe me my family," Maria said," Give me my family, and you get your apology."

Tavington got up, grabbed Maria's shoulders and held her in place," I will tell you again. That was not my fault. Can't you just get over it?"

"What did you just say," Maria whispered.

"Get-over-it," Tavington said," They're gone and there's nothing you can do. Quit blaming me. I had nothing to do with their death."

Maria slapped Tavington as hard as she could.

"How dare you," Maria said," You know nothing of what it was like to watch my mother falling to the ground with a bullet lodged in her head. You have no idea what it feels like to watch your entire family go down in one day. You don't know."

"I suppose you think I haven't watched people I love die," Tavington said," I watched my filthy drunk disgrace of a father, kill my mother, and I watched as he ruined our name little by little."

Maria stood there and stared at him.

"But what am I telling you for," Tavington said," You're too wrapped up in yourself at the moment."

"You're right," Maria said after a moment," I am wrapped up in myself, and until I'm over the fact that my family is gone, I intend to give you no apology." She swung the door open and walked out. Tavington stared after her, lost for words once more. How does this one girl always leave him wordless? It was strange.

A few hours later Tavington went up to the third floor to try to talk to Maria. He reached the end of the hall to find that her door was wide open and she was not there. Tavington went against his better judgment and entered the room. It was a nice room, and looked similar to his own. As Tavington looked around him, a scraping noise met his ears. It was coming from outside. He walked over to the window and found Maria outside by the rose bushes he had kicked up earlier. Maria had replanted each and every single one of them, and there was a very small fencing around them acting as a barrier. _That must have taken her the whole day to do,_Tavington thought. He watched a moment more and saw that when Maria looked towards the house she wiped her eyes. Maybe he had said alittle too much. Maybe they had both said too much.


	7. Chapter 7

Colonel Tavington could see Maria now and then. If he got too close to her, she would immediately get up and move away. A couple of times he had talked to her, but her attitude had not changed one bit. The day before she had thrown dirt on him, and acted like she didn't notice. Tavington was ready to retaliate, but theLord General had come out at that moment, and Tavington had to quickly continue walking. On Sunday, many of the officers gathered for a day to converse with each other and play a few games of cards. The inside and outside of the manor house was covered in red coats. Today was also a day for Maria to dress as she always had before she was captured. By permission of the Lord General, Maria was allowed to take every Sunday to do as she wished, and she was required to attend balls and gatherings. This was a good thing for Maria. She couldn't stand dressing up like a servant everyday. She took her days off, and did as much as she could before it was all over.

"Why hello there," said a voice behind Maria as she was roaming around the grounds. She turned around slowly.

"Hello," she said," Lovely day isn't it?"

"Yes it is," said the soldier," I am Captain Wilkins. Aren't you the young lady Colonel Tavington brought in a while ago?"

"Yes," Maria said stiffly," I suppose you saw us when we came in?"

"Oh no," Wilkins said," I heard Colonel Tavington talking about you a few days back."

"Really," Maria said," What was he saying?"

"I thought I was just bringing back a stupid little girl," Wilkins said. His voice sounded a lot like Colonel Tavingtons," But it turns out I was wrong. She's so thick."

Maria laughed," That is very amusing."

"You think so," Wilkins asked," I wasn't even putting in an effort."

"Well it's quite good," Maria said.

"You know," Wilkins said," I fancy a glass of champagne, how about you?"

"I would like that sir," Maria said," Thank you."

Captain Wilkins offered her his arm, and together they walked across the lawn and into the manor.

(Across The Lawn)

Colonel Tavington had stopped abruptly in his conversation to watch a man and woman striding into the manor house. It was Maria and Captain Wilkins.

"Well,well,well," said Tavingtons companion," Looks like our feline has made a new friend."

Tavington stared at Maria as she and Wilkins came back outside, and another officer came up and began conversing with them. It was the first time he had ever actually seen her smile. The officer that had gone to converse with Maria and Wilkins, now waved good bye to them and came over to Tavington and Bordon.

"Good day," he said brightly," I hope the day is going good for you Colonel."

"Just peachy," Tavington said quietly,"Have a nice conversation with the girl?"

The officer looked back at Maria and Wilkins who now began to walk towards an empty spot.

"I did sir," the officer said," Wilkins only just met her, and he was introducing me to her. Fine catch you made there."

"I didn't catch anything useful," Tavington said.

"Meant no offense sir."

"Very well then have a nice day," Tavington said. He and Bordon strode past the officer.

"He seems to like her," Bordon said.

"I say we go and break it up," Tavington said.

"Careful Colonel," Bordon said in false warning," When cats get mad they tend to scratch."

Tavington smirked," I think I can handle this cat."

Bordon laughed and followed Tavington over to Wilkins and Maria.

(Back to Wilkins and Maria)

"Well that explains why our gardens have never looked better," Wilkins said.

"Thank you," Maria said.

The two stared at each other for a moment.

"You are kinder to me then some people around this place," Maria said.

"Well what a wonderful little party," said the voice Maria really didn't want to hear at the moment," I wish I could have been invited."

Maria turned around slowly and looked at Tavington," Maybe it's because no one wanted you here."

"You have some nerve talking to me like that," Tavington said in a low voice," I haven't forgotten the promise I made to you the first time you came here. Don't tell me you've forgotten already?"

A flash of fear crossed Maria's face but disappeared just as quickly.

"That's it," Tavington said. Then in a louder voice said," Why don't you come take a stroll with me?"

Maria said nothing to him. She stared into his eyes, her own were filled with anger she was dying to take out on something.

"Well?" Tavington said.

Maria looked back at him," You're sick."

She turned around and ran away. Tavington turned around to find Wilkins staring after her. When he noticed that Tavington was giving him a dangerous stare, he turned and walked away quickly.

(Later that night)

Maria couldn't take it anymore. This could possibly be her only chance to get away. It was wonderful meeting Captain Wilkins because he was so nice to her, but after tonight, she probably would never see him again. The dress she had been wearing the day she arrived had been mended and washed. She slipped into it, and silently opened the door. The hallway was deserted. Tavingtons quarters were downstairs somewhere. Maria never saw him go in or out of it, therefore she had no clue where it was. She made it to the staircase. She crept down them slowly, and hit the bottom landing. She moved cat-like towards the door, and opened it slowly. Just when she thought she was home free, the door gave an almighty creak, and footsteps could be heard at the end of the hallway. A head poked out of the door, and, to Maria's horror, it turned out to be Colonel Tavingtons head.

"Going somewhere," he asked. The feeling came back to Maria's feet, and she stumbled out the door.

"Stop," Tavington shouted. Maria continued to run. she was almost at the gates, but then remembered that the guards were not going to let her out. Her heart sank as a couple of the guards turned around at their posts and pointed their guns at her. A hand grabbed her hair,and gave a tug. She fell backwards to the ground. The Col. was standing over her, a look of drunken rage on his face.

"Thought you would get away didn't you," he said. He pulled her to her feet and hauled her off back into the manor house. Instead of taking her back to her room or the one he had thrown her in the day he brought her in, Tavington dragged her into his quarters. He shut and locked the door.

"Don't touch me," Maria said as Tavington advanced on her. He slapped her hard across the face. The force of the blow knocked her backwards. He grabbed her under the shoulders and threw her on his bed.

"Colonel Tavington," Maria said," You are drunk, and you don't know what you are doing."

Tavington covered her mouth," I wasn't joking."

He took his hand off her mouth and kissed her. She struggled against him, but he was too stronge. He pulled away from her. Maria pushed past him, but he grabbed her around the middle, and threw her back on his bed. This time she hit her head on the head board. Stars danced across her eyes as the weight of Tavingtons body pressed down on her. Too weak to do anything Maria could only lie there and wait helplessly for the worst to come. Tavington kissed her deeply once again. Maria tried one last time to struggle against him, but it was no use. Tavington began his torturous movement. The shock of it was too much for Maria. She passed out. hoping to feel no more. That last thing she felt was Tavington kissing her neck and muttering something. Soon she knew no more.


	8. Chapter 8

When Colonel Tavington woke the next morning, he had one of the worst hangovers imaginable. He sat up slowly and stared around his quarters. It was completely trashed. Tavington didn't care at the moment how it got that way. He was more focused on the dream he had had last night. He was sitting at his desk working on some reports when an echoing creak met his ears. Suddenly he was chasing Maria, who had tried to escape. He had brought her into his quarters and did the very thing he had threatened to do to her the day they met. Tavington laughed, _what an absurd dream._ A white something on the floor caught his eye. It was a ribbon, and Tavington knew that ribbon from somewhere. He picked it up slowly, and a flash of fear crossed his face. That ribbon belonged to Maria. He got out of bed and realized that he was only wearing a white tunic. His fear increased. _It was only a dream, only a dream,_he thought. He tore around his room digging up his clothes and putting them on. Once he was dressed, he left his room and went outside to the gardens. Maria wasn't there.

"You there," he called to a servant passing by," Where is the girl who works in the gardens?"

"She's been givin the day off, she has," the servant said," She's real ill. Somethin' must have spooked her good."

Tavington knew at that point that his dream wasn't a dream. He had gone into a drunken rage and raped Maria.

"Oh my god," Tavington said. He turned around and ran into the manor house, up the stairs to the third floor, and right to Maria's door. He knocked loudly. A maid opened the door.

"Is she in here?" Tavington asked. The maid put her finger to her lips and made a shushing noise.

"She's really ill," she said," needs rest and silence,she does."

"May I see her," Tavington asked. The maid opened the door alittle more. Tavington could see the bed in the middle of the room, and a huge lump of blankets and a pillow. The middle of the lump was moving slightly up and down in a shaky manner.

"I have to get some water," the maid whispered to Tavington," Would you mind watching her for me?Just for a moment?"

"I don't mind," Tavington said.

"Thank you," the maid said, and she picked up a pale and ran out.

Tavington turned back to the lump on the bed. He approached it slowly.

"Mrs. Champernowne, I think all I need to do now is rest," said Maria's muffled voice from under the pillow," Really I'm-AAHH!"

Maria had taken the pillow off her face and screamed when she saw Tavington. She also jolted backwards off the bed, and hit the floor with a loud thud. She moaned in pain.

"Are you alright," Tavington asked.

"GET OUT!" Maria shouted," I don't want to talk to you. Ever,ever,ever."

She was talking through her teeth.

"I came to talk you about last-"

"DON'T...even say it," Maria said," just-leave. Leave before I tell someone what really happened."

At that moment the maid came back in, and the Lord General Cornwallis along with O'Hara. All three of them paused.

"Miss Maria," Cornwallis said. Maria's forehead appeared from the other side of the bed.

"Good morning sir," Maria said.

"What on earth are you doing on the floor," the maid, asked.

"Nothing," Maria said climbing onto the bed," I just rolled over too far. Colonel Tavington was just leaving."

"Maria," Tavington said.

"Good-bye Colonel," Maria said, trying to sound calm. Tavington couldn't fight with her anymore. He tilted his head in farewell, and left the room. He could hear Cornwallis begin talking to Maria through the door.

"Now," he said," Something happened last night that has you scared pale. Please tell me what happened."

"I won't lie to you sir," Maria's voice said," I tired to run away last night."

Tavington felt his body go cold.

"And?" Cornwallis urged.

"Colonel Tavington caught me," Maria said,"and he was just so angry. I've never seen anyone as angry. He just yelled at me and took me back to my room. I was afraid he was going to strike me. Just the fact that he was so angry brought back one of the worst memories of my life, and it showed so clearly in my mind i felt like it was happening as Tavington was yelling at me. That's all."

Tavington felt his body relax. He turned and went outside. _I have to do something about this,_Tavington thought. Another thought struck him, and he was once again overcome with fear. _What if she is to have a child. _Tavington didn't know what he would do if Maria became pregnant with a child that would be his. He had to do something to show that he didn't mean any of the harm he brought to her the previous night. He may be the Butcher, but he was a butcher who knew when he had gone too far, especially when it involved a woman.


	9. Chapter 9

Captain Wilkins had not seen Maria for a few days. He realized that, after talking to her, he really liked her, and he felt that he shouldn't be intimidated by Colonel Tavington. If he wanted to see Maria he would go and see her. He walked across the lawn and into the gardens. Maria had not been there the past few days, but today she was there. She was trimming the rose bushes and pulling up weeds on the far side of the garden. He approached her slowly and placed a hand on her shoulder. In a flash she had grabbed his wrist and was about to kick him when she realized it was Wilkins.

"Oh my,'' she said," I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else."

"That's alright," Wilkins laughed,"Words going around that something frightened you."

"Yes," Maria said with a smile," But I'm not too worried about it."

"What was it that frightened you so bad," Wilkins asked.

Maria only shook her head," i don't want to talk about it. I would like to focus on the present and future."

"Well I'm glad that, whatever it was, it's not pulling you down."

"I am too," Maria said," It doesn't do to live on the past..no matter how much it may sting."

The two stared into each others' eyes. Like Wilkins, Maria had feelings for him too, and a fire was lighting inside her. It was hope that maybe one day, she and Wilkins would be together and have a family. This thought was comforting, and drove Tavington and the incident out of her mind.

"I wonder," Wilkins said," Do you have time to go for a walk?"

"Well I'm done with all my chores, so I think I do have time," Maria said," In fact I have the rest of the day."

"Good," Wilkins said.

"I'd like to go and change my clothing if that's alright," Maria said.

"Of course it is," Wilkins said," Would you like me to go with you?"

"No," Maria said," I can meet you back here when I'm done."

She ran inside and into her room where a few dresses had been set out after being washed. There was a green dress at the bottom of the pile, and that was the one Maria picked. It only took her a few moments to put it on, and once she checked herself and was sure everything was regular, she opened her door and practically knocked over Colonel Tavington when she ran out.

"You," Maria said.

"And you," Tavington said, and Maria laughed in her mind to hear that Tavington had the tone of discomfort in his voice.

"Well," Maria snapped," Do you have something to say or are you just going stand there looking stupid?"

"Stop it," Tavington hissed," I came up here because I have been going out of my mind trying to apologize to you. I was drunk, and you picked one of the worst times to try and escape. I would never have actually done that to you."

"I'm sure you wouldn't have Colonel," Maria said," As long as you keep your distance from me, I will keep quiet. Now if you'll excuse me I have someone waiting for me."

"So does this mean you forgive me," Tavington asked.

"No," Maria said simply.

"What do I have to do to make you forgive me?"

"Stay out of my way," Maria said," Just stay out of my way, and drop it. I don't want to hear a single word on the subject. The only way to forget it is to drop it, and if you're smart, you'll do that."

She walked away without another word. Tavington stared after her. She was a strong girl. It was good really that she was taking it easy. But despite her feelings on the matter, Tavington still did not feel that things were right, or could be right until he did something to make it up to her.


End file.
